Subtle Connection
by LovelettersFib
Summary: A collection of short drabbles on the AizenXUnohana pairing.
1. You Don't Have to Hide

**You Don't Have to Hide**

**Characters/Pairings: **AizenXUnohana

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kubo Tite.

**Summary: **While under a starry sky, Unohana is surprised by the most mysterious man she has ever met.

**Note:** I'm trying out this pairing, because I have a slight fondness of it. Reviews are loved, as always. This is a short drabble, not a long story. This story takes place before Aizen and Ichimaru leave Soul Society.

The sky was like liquid onyx, dotted with blotches of white paint. One big alabaster dot, the moon, completed the picture. Unohana Retsu had finished her cup of green tea. Every operation and treatment haunted her, but her calm demeanor never showed how frightened she was. Of course, she was used to the gore. She _was_ the 4th Division Captain, after all.

Unohana placed the small cup beside her. She slipped her feet into the sandals. She wanted to take a walk under the full moon. The night wasn't too cold. It was quite a beautiful night; she quickly admitted it. Nights and days like this calmed her. It seeped into her soul, into her mind, which was very close to exploding.

She took gentle steps, the sleeves of her nightgown flowing with the gentle wind. She hugged herself, feeling exposed without her captain's uniform. She hid herself behind baggy clothes and her braid, but not tonight. Her long, pristine hair was loose. She didn't have an extraordinarily small frame, but she could be considered petite and slender.

"Unohana-taicho."

She _knew_ that voice. She spun around to face the man who called her name. It was Aizen. The moonlight hid his eyes, striking the glass of his spectacles. Unohana felt slightly uncomfortable, not being able to see his eyes. Eyes were truly the windows to one's soul. She couldn't see what his motives were. She couldn't see through him. It was too difficult. _He_ was too difficult.

She gathered her hair, swinging the long locks over her shoulder to cover her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling self-conscious and uncomfortable. A small smile graced Aizen's thin lips.

"Aizen-taicho." Unohana bowed, even though she herself was a captain.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." A small smile appeared on Unohana's face.

Aizen drew closer. _"Such a sad thing that I'll have to leave you here."_ He thought. Unohana closed her eyes, head bowed. She opened them a bit, gazing at the ground below. Unohana had always thought of Aizen as a respectable, amiable man. Aizen was close behind her, placing his hands on her arms. Unohana was a bit surprised. She stared ahead. He gently pulled her hands to her side; softly sweeping her hair up and swinging it back over her shoulder. Unohana's eyes slightly widened. His lips were close to her ear.

"You don't have to hide."

His lips brushed against her soft hair. All in a moment, he was gone. Unohana stood there, various feelings stirring up in her stomach and rising up to her throat. She let out a small sigh.

But soon enough, she found discovered that the man she respected was not the man she thought he was.


	2. Polar Opposites

**Polar Opposites**

**Characters/Pairings: **AizenXUnohana

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kubo Tite.

**Summary: **It's pouring outside. Aizen feels vengeful. This is when Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana, Aizen, and Tousen are still training to become captains.

**Note:** Reviews are loved! I'm trying this pairing out, so I'm terribly sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.

_**It was a cold, rainy day…**_

They did it _again._

They took his glasses, crushing it under their filthy feet. But little did they know that Aizen could still see without his glasses. He swore that in the future, he would wipe out those that he loathed first.

It was raining cats and dogs. The wind touched him with icy, clammy hands. He didn't like the rain. Not one bit. He sighed. He had forgotten to bring anything that would keep him dry. If there was one thing he couldn't stay a step ahead of, it was weather. His broken glasses lay on the wet ground, shattered and crushed.

Next thing he knew, she was picking the broken pieces up. She was getting soaked quite rapidly. Her hair was dripping wet. Her clothes clung to her delicate body.

"Retsu…" He whispered. He didn't know what made him say her first name. It sounded so strange, coming from his lips.

"Aizen-sama. Can you see me without your spectacles?"

He didn't want to give anything away.

"A bit."

She held the glass pieces in her hand. Soon enough, blood trickled down and made small stains on the ground.

He pulled her towards him, where she wouldn't get drenched anymore.

She knew he didn't need his glasses. She could tell. She was good at noticing details.

He had a feeling she knew.

Aizen gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"Thank you."

She nodded, tilting her head a bit, a small smile gracing her lips. She still held the glass shards in her hand.

"Your hand is bleeding. I'll take those."

He held his hand out. He didn't know why she was doing this. Why she bothered. Why she even came near a person like him.

"It's all right."

She used kidou to fix the glasses up. She handed them to him. A bit of her blood had gotten on to them.

"If your glasses get broken again, I'll fix them up for you, Aizen-sama."

He nodded, smiling.

"Thank you." He was saying those two words a lot these days.

"Gomenasai. It seems I've gotten blood on your glasses." She laughed. He liked her laugh. It was quiet, feminine. Pleasant. _Clean._

And that's when he realized that they were polar opposites.


	3. Saves the Day

**Saves the Day**

**Characters/Pairings: **AizenXUnohana

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kubo Tite.

**Summary: **This is just a guess of when Aizen and Unohana are children. Of course in the manga, Aizen and Unohana probably never even met as children, but it's fun to imagine, right? Perhaps in the human world, they all had met before.

**Note:** Once again… Reviews are loved.

_**Bandages can cover things up, but they can't help your heart feel better.**_

"_Owie. I hurt my knee!"_

_Little Aizen was only 4 years old. He didn't have his glasses, but he had a cut on his knee. He had tripped on the root of a tree while he was playing 'Hide and Seek' with Ukitake and Shunsui. He was 'it', of course._

"_Stupid booboo hurts." He complained. He propped his leg up, examining his knee. There was a thick gash that ran across it. It wasn't too bad, but it was bleeding. _

_A girl about a year older than him sat next to him. She had short black hair and eyes the color of violets. "Oh… Look's like you need a doctor. Let's play hospital." She suggested, smiling. Aizen tilted his head. "Hospital? What's that?"_

_The girl, smiling, took his hand in hers and pulled him over to a small playhouse. Ukitake and Shunsui saw the small boy walking alongside the slightly taller girl. Ukitake looked at his best friend. "Do you wanna follow them?" Shunsui shrugged, grinning. "Okay."_

_They ran, following the girl and their younger friend. "Hey. We wanna play, too." The two children ahead turned around. The girl nodded, smiling. "Okay. We're playing hospital. You can be the patients. I'll be the doctor." Ukitake and Shunsui nodded after looking at each other with confused expressions._

_The girl led the way, telling them to wait a few seconds. She went into the playhouse and came back with a first aid kit. Who knew where she had gotten it. The three boys were sitting down. The friendly girl kneeled down, taking a wipe and band-aids (which had little purple dinosaurs on it) out. She wiped the blood and dirt from Aizen's gash, neatly placing a band-aid on it. She gently pat his knee with her tiny hand, smiling. "All done." _

"_We want a band-aid too."_

"_Yeah. And pat our knees for us."_

_The girl laughed, taking out two more band-aids. She placed one on each knee, gently patting them as she did with Aizen. Aizen just smiled, sheepishly. Ukitake had a small smile on his face. Shunsui grinned. _

"_You can call me Retsu." She said._

_The group became quick friends._

_**A dream, perhaps?**_

Aizen woke from his slumber, a hand placed on his head. His eyebrows were knit in confusion. He couldn't figure out if it had, indeed, been a dream or a memory.

The captain looked at a small pile of paperwork on his desk. He sighed. He had fallen asleep while signing papers. It was the same routine everyday, wasn't it? He stretched, yawning a little. He finished continued the work he had left unfinished.

Hinamori, his fuku-taicho, called his name.

"A-Aizen-taicho… I have a delivery for you."

"Come in."

The sweet girl came in with a tray. A cup of steaming hot tea had been placed on it.

"Unohana-taicho wanted to deliver this tea for you. She says it helps relieve stress and fatigue."

Hinamori placed it on his desk, smiling timidly.

"Umm…well… Good night, taicho."

"Good night to you, as well, Hinamori."

Hinamori smiled to herself, leaving his dimly lit office.

Aizen chuckled as he took a sip of his tea.

"Retsu saves the day."


End file.
